Le trahi et la traitresse
by Chloral17
Summary: Ashi (Corrin) était parti avec Eux. Et sans la protection de la barrière, il faudrait peut de temps à Garon pour envahir et piller Hoshido. Ryoma ne se faisait guère d'illusion, ils ne l'emporteraient pas par la force, il fallait donc tous miser sur la stratégie. Dommage qu'ils n'aient pas de bon stratège. Quoique, le destin est changeant... Ma première fic, tout avis est bienvenue
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : Les personnages ainsi que l'univers appartient a Nintendo, Intelligent Systems et Nintendo Software Planning & Development

 _ **Le trahi et la traitresse**_

 _Chapitre I : Trahison et lueur_

Ryoma déambulait tel un Sans Visage dans les couloirs du palais ressassant les derniers évènements : il avait échoué. Encore une fois. Et encore une fois sa famille était déchirée. Il avait l'impression d'être revenu dix ans en arrière : sa sœur était à Norh et sa famille en deuil.

_Non, pensa-t-il avec amertume, les choses sont différentes cette fois, elle a fait son choix.

Et elle n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde, pas une. Elle était partie, sans un regard en arrière. Ryoma revoyait les larmes d'Hinoka et de Sakura, la rage de Takumi et l'incompréhension d'Azura.

Comment pouvait-elle choisir de retourner en Norh alors qu'elle avait vu de ses propres yeux les horreurs que ces monstres provoquaient ? Comment pouvait-elle retourner vers celui qu'elle appeler père alors que ce dernier avait planifié la mort de sa mère.

Mikoto…

Alors que le spectre de la mort de son père commençait à s'estomper, elle les quittait. Et tout ça à cause de Garon. Tout ça pour faire tomber la barrière et pouvoir envahir Hoshido.

_Jamais, siffla-t-il avec fureur. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour se calmer et reprendre sa route. Il devait rester calme, la colère n'est guère bonne conseillère dotant plus dans ces temps troubles. Il ne devait prendre aucune décision hâtive.

_Mais Norh n'attendra pas, se dit-il désabusé.

Bien que réfléchi, il n'était pas un stratège, Takumi était bien plus doué que lui dans ce domaine. Yukimura était un conseiller de Mikoto, est bien qu'il ait le titre de stratège, celui-ci n'avait que peu d'expérience dans le domaine militaire. Non, il excellé dans la gestion d'un pays tel qu'Hoshido, pas dans la guerre. Et Ryoma ne se faisait pas d'illusion, sans un bon stratège, ils couraient à leurs pertes.

Hinoka quittait silencieusement la chambre de sa benjamine, celle-ci venant juste de s'endormir, épuisée par les derniers événements. Le jeune chevalier pégase avait passé plusieurs heures à la consoler et à calmer la petite gardienne. Alors que la jeune femme ce dirigé vers les écuries, elle fit le point sur ce qu'elle ressentait à cet instant : tristesse, à la mort de Mikoto qu'elle considérait comme une mère et un modèle, désespoir, en pensant aux conséquences de la chute de la barrière et incompréhension sur le choix de Ashi. Une incompréhension qui se mua rapidement en colère. Elle était devenu chevalier pégase, avait appris à manier le naginata et consacrer toute son adolescence à s'entrainer pour la ramener, tout ça, pour rien, RIEN !

Lorsqu'elle l'avait reconnu durant la bataille contre les Sans Visage, elle avait fondu en larmes en se disant que le cauchemar était enfin fini, qu'ils étaient tous réunis et pourraient être une famille, tous ensemble. Puis les événements c'était enchainer, l'attaque, la mort de Mikoto, la transformation de Ashi et la bataille contre la famille royale de Norh.

Et Ashi était partie. Sans un regard en arrière, sans penser à eux un seul instant, comme si de rien n'était. Comme si rien ne c'était passé. Sa mère venait de mourir, et cette traitresse retourner voir son meurtrier en l'appelant père. Dégout, c'est tout ce que ressentait maintenant Hinoka pour celle qu'elle appeler autrefois sa sœur. Une sœur qu'aujourd'hui, elle n'hésiterait pas à combattre. Et alors qu'elle passait devant les terrains d'entrainements, elle se dit qu'elle ne serait pas la seule.

Pourquoi ?

Cette question tournait en boucle dans l'esprit du jeune archer alors qu'il criblait le mannequin de flèches avec Yumi Fujin. Pourquoi, alors qu'il était celui à être le plus resté sur ses gardes, il ressentait autant de tristesse à ce qu'Ashi est choisi Norh ?

Il connaissait la réponse : au fond de lui, il espérait toujours qu'elle choisisse Hoshido, sa vraie famille. Il espèrerait toujours retrouvait cette grande sœur qu'il adulait étant petit, cette sœur qui l'appelait Kumi-chan en le prenant dans ses bras et qui ne refusait jamais de jouer avec lui.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui il faisait face à la cruelle réalité : sa sœur qu'il avait tant chérie était morte en même temps que son père. Pour autant, il refusait de se laisser abattre, abandonner maintenant reviendrait à donner la victoire à Norh, et ça, il le refusait, corps et âme. Il se battrait jusqu'à son dernier souffle et si jamais sa route croisait celle de la traitresse, il lui fera amèrement regretter son choix.

Azura était sur le bord du lac où elle avait rencontré Ashi quelques jours plus tôt, et elle ne comprenait pas le choix de cette dernière. Certes, ses frères et sœurs de Norh avaient été sa seul visite durant toutes ces années, mais ils n'avaient été que peu présent et presque uniquement pour l'entrainer, selon les dire de la jeune femme.

En effet, Ashi c'était beaucoup confié à la chanteuse, peut-être à cause de son statut d'otage, ou au fait qu'elle ait vécue en Norh pendant quelque temps. Toujours est-il qu'elle lui avait longuement parlé de sa solitude ainsi de ce qu'elle avait vécu là-bas, et cela ne fit que conforter Azura dans son idée qu'une vie en Norh était tout sauf enviable.

Puis, au final, malgré toute la liberté et l'attention dont elle dispose, la jeune dragonne avait choisi de retourné vers Garon, et cela, juste après la mort de la reine Mikoto, probablement orchestré par le sombre roi. Et Azura avait vécu cela comme la pire des trahisons. Elle qui n'avait que peu vécu avec sa mère ne comprenait tous simplement comment on pouvait être aussi insensible.

A la mort de sa mère, Mikoto, sa tante, bien que peu le savaient, l'avait recueilli et élevait comme sa propre fille et bien qu'Azura ne la considérait pas comme sa mère, la reine était pour elle bien plus qu'une simple tante.

De plus, la jeune chanteuse voyait en sa tante un véritable modèle de vertu. L'exemple le plus évident étant sa réaction vis-à-vis de Norh : après la mort de Sumeragi et l'enlèvement d'Ashi, elle avait comme seule sanction cessée tout commerce avec Norh. Puis par la suite, lorsque les attaques de Sans Visages avaient commencé, les relations entre les deux pays étaient devenu encore plus tendu (pour peu que cela soit possible), mais la reine n'avait engagé aucune sanction à l'encontre de Norh. Azura savait d'ailleurs que certains le lui reprochaient, la disant trop laxiste ou faible pour prendre les décisions nécessaires. Mais pas elle. La jeune fille savait que le seul désir de la reine était d'arrêter les hostilités ou tout du moins, d'évitait d'envenimer la situation. Malheureusement, il semblerait que les dieux n'aient pas entendu ses suppliques.

L'enterrement de la reine Mikoto fût organisé dès que la frontière fut suffisamment sûr. Une attaque était bien la dernière chose dont Ryoma voulait se souciait en se sombre jour. Les hoshidiens étaient venu de tout le pays pour accompagner leur reine dans son dernier voyage. Le bretteur avait reçu une missive de la part d'Izana, l'archiduc du royaume d'Izumo, lui présentant à lui ainsi qu'au reste de la famille ses condoléances et s'excusant de ne pouvoir se rendre à la cérémonie.

Celons les dires du dirigeant, il semblerait que les ninjas de Mokushu aient été pris d'une soudaine envie d'agrandir leur territoire et avaient commencé à lancer des raids en Izumo. Ce message était des plus inquiétants, car il était reconnu que le Royaume des dieux était un pays neutre, interdisant et codant tous combats sur ses terres. De plus le pays de Mokushu était reconnu pour sa relative neutralité ainsi que ses excellents ninjas. Une telle réaction, ayant lieu peu de temps après la mort de Mikoto et le choix d'Ashi ne laissait guère pensait à une coïncidence. Aussi, Ryoma s'était promis de s'en occuper dès la cérémonie terminée.

Le cortège suivi le cercueil jusqu'au mausolée royal où seuls les membres de la famille ainsi que les plus proches conseillers de la reine purent rentrer. Pendant que la cérémonie se terminait, Azura contempla une dernière fois le visage de celle qui l'avait sauvé, élevé et aimé. Et alors qu'elle aller détourner le regard, une force incontrôlable la pris, et doucement elle se mit à chanter :

 _You are the ocean's gray waves, destined to seek_

 _Life beyond the shore just out of reach_

 _Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time_

 _The path is yours to climb_

 _In the white light, a hand reaches through_

 _A double-edged blade cuts your heart in two_

 _Waking dreams fade away,_

 _Embrace the brand-new day_

 _Sing with me a song of birthrights and love_

 _The light scatters to the sky above_

 _Dawn breaks through the gloom, white as a bone_

 _Lost in thoughts all alone_

Alors que la dernière parole s'éteignit, le pendentif de la défunte se mit à luire d'une douce lueur bleue turquoise et avant que quiconque ne puisse réagir une silhouette se dessina. Il s'agissait d'une femme d'une grande beauté ayant de longs cheveux verts, un teint pâle et luminescent. Il se dégagé d'elle une incroyable aura de puissance et de sérénité. Son regard se posa sur la reine alors qu'une douce voix s'élevait :

_C'est un don incroyablement précieux qu'Il t'a fait là, nul doute que tu comptes beaucoup à ses yeux. Je ne pensais pas qu'il en ferait cadeau à quelqu'un, cependant je n'ai qu'une parole, dit l'être en se penchant. Elle posa un baiser sur le font de la reine et dit en se relevant :

_Nul doute que son choix est le bon, ton cœur et pur et ne désire que la paix, puissen- tu y parvenir.

Et alors que la silhouette commencée à s'estomper, la jeune femme se tourna vers la jeune chanteuse :

_Ton pouvoir est puissant, jeune princesse des Cieux, mais il n'est pas sans danger, prend garde à ne pas de perdre, dit-elle avant de disparaitre complètement, laissant une Azura pétrifié.

Sakura s'approcha doucement du corps de sa mère, le regard remplit d'incompréhension et, oserait-elle, d'espoir. Elle porta alors son oreille contre la poitrine de la reine et ferma les yeux et écouta :

 _Boum boum, boum boum, boum boum …_


	2. Chapitre 2

Bonjour à tous. Je voulais remercier Dragonna pour son commentaire et tous ceux qui ont lu et qui n'ont pas laissé de reviews (faute d'envie ou par non-inscription au site). Un petit commentaire reste toujours agréable, donc si vous pouvez, n'hésitez pas.

Disclamer : les personnages ainsi que l'univers appartient à Nintendo, Intelligent Systems et

Nintendo Software Planning & Development.

Le trahi et la traitresse

 _Etrangers et retrouvailles_

Isan regardait son acolyte passé d'un stand à un autre, sans prendre le temps de se reposer. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment on pouvait avoir autant d'énergie, il en était fatigué rien qu'en la regardant. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours. La capitale avait été attaqué à peine une semaine auparavant et elle commençait déjà à se relever : le marché se déroulait normalement, les enfants couraient en rien dans les rues, les anciens se remémoraient le passé…

Cependant, il pesait une atmosphère lourde, la méfiance et la peur étaient présentes dans les regards. De nombreux gardes patrouillaient dans les rues, armes à la ceinture, prêtes à intervenir à tout instant.

_ _Pas sûr qu'ils soient très utiles en cas d'attaque_ , pensa le jeune homme en évaluant les patrouilles. Elles étaient uniquement composées de samouraïs et de lanciers.

_Un problème père ?

Isan tourna son regard vers sa fille. Elle était, tous comme lui, habillé d'un manteau de voyage avec une épaisse capuche. Le vêtement était majoritairement blanc, seul le bord des manches et l'intérieur de la capuche était d'un magnifique rouge vif. Il se loua encore d'avoir pensé à changer les couleurs de leurs vestes, les anciennes étant trop proches de celle de Norh.

_Non, aucun, j'étais juste perdu dans mes pensées, sourit-il.

Sourire qui se fana dès qu'il voyait la grande place, complètement dévasté. Les plus gros débris étaient regroupés de telle façon qu'ils formaient de petites montagnes. Isan jura. Lorsqu'il avait entendu que la capitale avait été attaquée, il s'était attendu à beaucoup de choses, mais pas à ÇA ! Tous étaient détruits, comme si quelque chose avait explosé et c'était propagé, comme une onde de choc. Son regard se porta alors sur la statue du dragon albe et son cœur rata un battement.

_Où est Yato ?

Saizo était sur le qui-vive depuis l'attaque. Il n'avait rien pu faire. Blessé lors de l'explosion, il n'avait pu ni participer au combat, ni aider son seigneur. Dès lors, il c'était jeté à corps perdu dans la surveillance de la ville. Et son regard s'était posé sur ce drôle de couple, un père et sa fille d'après ce qu'il avait entendu.

Bien qu'apparemment inoffensif, son instinct lui hurlait de rester sur ses gardes et celui-ci ne c'était jamais trompé. Il avait donc réuni un petit groupe de ninja et suivait les deux étrangers. Ils c'étaient dirigés vers la grande place où ils s'arrêtèrent. Le ninja vit les épaules du plus vieux ce tendres et pendant un instant il crut être repéré. Puis l'étranger tourna son regard vers la statue détruite et le vassal entendit sa voix incrédule:

_Où est Yato ?

Le ninja ne prit que quelques secondes pour comprendre le sens de ces mots : seuls ceux ayant participé au combat contre les envahisseurs étaient au courant pour l'épée sacrée. Il fit un signe à ses subordonnés et ils entourèrent rapidement les deux acolytes. Alors qu'il se plaçait devant l'homme, il vit celui-ci reprendre son calme et aborder un visage neutre de toute expression :

_Que puis-je faire pour vous ? demanda-t-il calmement.

_Suite à l'attaque qu'a subie la ville, tous étrangers ayant une attitude suspecte doivent subir un interrogatoire, inventa rapidement le ninja ne voulant pas leurs donner l'occasion de s'échapper.

_Et en quoi sommes-nous suspects, rétorqua la jeune fille avec hargne

Le Shinobi nota aussitôt la posture de l'étrangère. Celle-ci, qui avait commencé à récupérer quelque chose sous son lourd manteau de voyage, était clairement prête à se battre contre eux. Alors que Saizo allait donner l'ordre d'attaquer, l'ainé invectiva vivement sa compagne :

_Morgan, il suffit ! dit-il en lui attrapant le bras. Vraisemblablement, l'intention de sa fille n'avait pas échappé à l'homme.

_Mais père…tenta la jeune femme avec incompréhension.

_Nous n'avons rien à nous reprocher, il n'y a aucune raison de ne pas coopérer, reprit celui-ci plus calmement. Nous vous suivons.

Le taciturne ninja acquiesça, tout en restant sur ses gardes. Il c'était clairement senti en danger lorsque la femme l'avait pris pour cible, et il ne doutait pas que si un affrontement avait éclaté, ils auraient eu du mal à venir à bout de leur adversaire. S'ils avaient réussi… Quant au nom de la jeune fille, bien qu'il ait une certaine consonance norhienne, il lui faisait plus penser à un pays lointain. Alors qu'ils arrivaient à la prison, le plus vieux prit la parole :

_Il me semblait que vous vouliez uniquement nous poser quelques questions, nota-t-il.

_Il s'agit de la procédure normale, je dois vous laisser en cellule le temps d'avertir mes supérieurs, répondit Saizo.

Ce qui était tout à fait exact, il devait informer Sir Ryoma de la présence des étrangers dans la capitale. Ces derniers pouvaient clairement être une menace, dotant plus vu la puissance de la jeune fille. Ça force semblait à peu près équivalente à celle de messire Takumi, ce qui n'était pas rien. Ainsi, lorsqu'il les fit rentrer dans ladite cellule, il demande à l'homme de leur remettre leurs armes. Celui-ci se figea et se tourna lentement vers lui. Le ninja recula d'un pas devant le regard dur.

_N'abusez pas, siffla l'étranger d'une voix glacial, nous ne vous donneront certainement pas nos armes alors que nous sommes en territoire potentiellement hostile. Je suis certain que vous comprenait.

Le Shinobi acquiesça avant de fermer la porte. L'apparente docilité de l'homme lui avait fait croire que celui-ci ne lui dirait pas non. Stupide. Il était un suspect, et il le savait pensa-t-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Alors qu'il allait quitter le bâtiment à la suite de ses hommes, le prisonnier l'interpela :

_Étant donné que vous allez faire votre rapport à vos "supérieurs", vous pouvez certainement leurs transmettre un message à la reine Mikoto, dit-il alors que Saizo s'arrêtait.

Cette fois c'était certain, ces étrangers étaient au courant d'informations confidentielles. Ils n'avaient pas encore révélé la "résurrection" de la reine pour la garder à l'abri d'éventuels assassins. Seuls ceux présents dans le mausolée étaient au courant, soit la famille royale, lui et les vassaux de la reine Mikoto. Et il était absolument certains qu'aucune de ces personnes n'avait pu en parler à ces étrangers.

_La reine a été tuée durant l'attaque, comme tout le monde le sait, répondit-il froidement.

L'homme souriant avant de reprendre:

_Dites-lui exactement ceci "Le sage et la fée saluent la reine des cieux et lui souhaitent un bon rétablissement. Le sage espère que son présent a été apprécié". Elle comprendra, dit-il en ignorant les paroles ninja.

Saizo le fixa quelques instants avant d'acquiescer et de sortir.

Ryoma observait ses deux jeunes sœurs discutaient avec la reine pendant que Takumi monté la garde dos à la porte. Celle-ci était assise dans son lit malgré ses protestations. Bien qu'elle puisse marcher, ils avaient été intransigeants là-dessus. Comme l'avait finalement dit Hinoka : "On ne revient pas de chez les morts comme si de rien était", ce à quoi Mikoto n'avait rien trouvait à répliquer.

Revenir d'entre le mort, le prince avait encore du mal à en revenir. Lorsque Sakura avait dit entendre un pouls, il avait d'abord pensé que la tristesse lui faisait entendre des hallucinations. Puis ils avaient vu la reine recommencée doucement à respirer. Ils l'avaient aussitôt transporté au palais, où, une fois dans la chambre de l'ancienne défunte, Sakura avait effectué de nombreux tests qui avaient tous donné le même résultat, la reine était vivante, sans aucune blessure, comme si de rien n'était.

Lors de son réveil, la prêtresse avait été très désorienté et de longues discussions avaient été nécessaires pour expliquer tout ce qui s'était passé durant son…absence. Celle-ci c'était effondré lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'Ashi avait choisi Norh, et ce juste après sa mort. Il avait fallu plusieurs heures pour qu'elle s'en remette et Ryoma s'était juré de faire regretter à la traitresse son choix la prochaine fois qu'il la verrait.

Lorsque sa résurrection avait été évoqué, le jeune homme avait noté un éclair de compréhension dans le regard de sa presque mère, bien que cette dernière leur est assuré ne pas savoir ce qui s'était passé. Il aurait tout le temps de la questionner plus tard. Question à laquelle elle ne répondrait probablement pas. Elle avait toujours gardé de nombreux mystères, les plus notables étant ses origines, ou encore l'identité du père d'Ashi.

C'était ainsi pensé le bretteur, alors que quelqu'un frappait à la porte. La façon dont on frappa lui permit d'identifier son vassal, auquel il permit de rentrer. Celui-ci se présenta devant eux et mit un genou à terre, avant de commencer son rapport :

_Comme messire Ryoma nous l'avait demandé, nous avons intensifié les patrouilles dans la ville et renforçait la surveillance vis-à-vis des étrangers.

_Ryoma ! s'insurgea Mikoto.

_Mère, nous sommes actuellement en guerre, et sans la barrière, nous ne pouvons pas certifier qu'il n'y a pas d'espions ou d'assassins à la solde de Garon. Cette action, bien que douteuse, est nécessaire, dit doucement l'archer.

Le ninja reprit :

_Nous avons suivi deux étrangers, un homme et une jeune femme, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la grande place. Le plus vieux a alors mentionné Yato et son absence dans la statue du dragon albe.

Voilà qui était étonnant, seul ceux présent sur le champ de bataille était au courant. Aucun hoshidiens n'avait pu informer ces étrangers, et ils ne pouvaient être de Norh, étant donné qu'Ashi portait Yato et que celle-ci avait rejoint Garon. Qui pouvaient bien-ils être ?

L'héritier au trône nota alors une expression plus qu'inhabituel sur le visage de son vassal : le doute.

_Y a-t-il autre chose Saizo ? finit par demandé Ryoma.

_Eh bien, commença le ninja avec une hésitation qui ne lui était pas commune, l'homme m'a demandiez de vous transmettre un message.

_Et c'est ce message qui te perturbe ainsi, affirma le prince.

_Il ne s'agit pas tant du message que de celui à qui il est destiné qui m'intrigue, réfuta le ninja. Ce message, il m'a demandé de le transmettre à la reine Mikoto.

Cela le mit aussitôt sur ses gardes. Personne d'autre que ceux présents dans le mausolée n'était au courant, pas même leurs vassaux. Le mystère autour de ces étrangers ne faisait que s'épaissir.

_Et il possible qu'ils ne soient pas au courant de la "mort" de mère ? demanda Hinoka sans grandes convictions.

_Je ne pense pas, répondit le Shinobi, la manière dont il m'a regardé lorsqu'il l'a dit ne me laisse que peu de doute.

_Et quel est ce message, demanda la reine.

_Le sage et la fée saluent la reine des cieux et lui souhaitent un bon rétablissement. Le sage espère que son présent a été apprécié, récita docilement le ninja.

À mesure que Saizo transmettait le message, Ryoma vit Mikoto pâlir jusqu'à ressembler à un cadavre.

_Mère ! cria Sakura en s'approchant de celle-ci, est-ce que tout va bien ?

_Et bien, je … dis-elle avant de reprendre son calme. Saizo, où se trouvent-ils actuellement ?

_Dans une cellule, à la prison, répondit-il incertain quant à la réaction de la reine.

_Amène-les ici, immédiatement, ordonna-t-elle.

_Mère, vous ne pouvez pas il…commença Ryoma avant d'être coupé.

_Non, Ryoma, ce n'est pas discutable, rétorqua-t-elle avec force.

Jamais Ryoma n'avait vu une telle détermination dans le regard de la prêtresse. Il arrivait parfois qu'elle donne des ordres, mais jamais sur ce ton.

_Mère, tenta Takumi, puis je vous suggérais un autre endroit pour cette rencontre. Autant les serviteurs du palais peuvent comprendre que l'on se recueille dans votre chambre, autant la présence de deux étrangers risque de poser des questions. Personne ne se rend plus dans la salle du trône depuis les…évènements.

_Très bien, dit-elle alors que Saizo se dirigeait vers la prison.

Takumi attendait à la gauche de sa mère, Yumi Fujin a porté de main. Bien que les raisons qu'il a donné soit juste, la vraie raison était tout autre. Pour nul ne savait quelles raisons, Mikoto était de nouveau parmi eux et il refusait de la perdre encore une fois. La salle du trône était plus grande que la chambre, il serait plus facile de se battre si les étrangers étaient menaçants.

Saizo rentra, suivi de l'homme. Takumi le détailla rapidement : assez grand, il semblait avoir une bonne musculature, les cheveux châtain clair, son visage montrait un calme désarme face à la situation. Il inspirait le respect d'un simple coup d'œil.

Une jeune femme le suivait de près. Dès que Takumi la vue, il fut frappé par sa beauté : relativement petite et menue, elle avait de courts cheveux verts ainsi que de longues oreilles, semblable à celle d'Ashi, bien que plus longue. On distinguait de nombreux traits communs avec l'homme, un frère peut-être. En tout cas, il se dégage d'elle une gaité étonnante et il se surprit à sourire en la regardant. Sourire qui disparut en sentant un regard noir posé sur lui. Il semblerait que l'homme ait pris assez mal la façon dont il avait détaillé sa compagne.

Ses pensées furent coupées par sa mère qui se rapprocha des étrangers jusqu'à se tenir devant eux. Mikoto et l'étranger se fixèrent de longues minutes, se détaillant l'un et l'autre. Puis la reine s'approcha d'un pas avant de serrer l'homme dans ses bras. Étreint à laquelle l'homme répondit. Bien que ce geste choquât sensiblement toute la famille royale ainsi que Saizo, ce fut les paroles suivantes qui marquèrent un tournant pour Hoshido :

_tu m'as manqué, grand frère, murmura la prêtresse.

_Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué, petite sœur.

À l'heure où je finis ce chapitre il est 3:20, mais je ne me voyais pas me coucher sans le finir et le posté.

Vous l'avez sans doute remarqué, bien qu'Ashi ait choisi Norh, l'histoire va principalement se dérouler du côté d'Hoshido.

Concernant la mère de Morgan, et bien la description devrait vous aider à trouver de qui il s'agit, du moins si vous avez joué à Awakening. Sinon, vous saurez dans quelque chapitre.

Pour ce qui est du rythme de publication, bien que j'essaye de publier un chapitre par semaine, cela risque d'être parfois moins avec mes partiels, notamment la semaine du 16 décembre.

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, que ce soit un avis ou un conseil, je prends tous (tant que les conseils sont constructifs).

Au revoir et à la semaine prochaine.


End file.
